


Water & Paper

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, One-Shot, Rain, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: No umbrella. Rain. Nayeon won't stop singing. Jeongyeon is annoyed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Water & Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“Water, water, everywhere~”

Nayeon seemed pretty chipper, but Jeongyeon sure didn't.

Today the sky was overcast. No big deal. Only 15% chance of rain. Totally not gonna happen. Oh, and if it did, it'd only be a sprinkle of rain. The Heavens was not going to break open and release a waterfall, right?

_...right?_

“Water, water, everywhere~ Everywhere, EVERYWHERE!”

Nayeon happily sung her silly little tune like a 5 year old, which was nearly grinding Jeongyeon's nerves.

“Water, water---”

“Would you please _shut up?”_

Nayeon pouted. “Why?”

Because she didn't want to be reminded how wet it was, that's why. No, she was not gonna say that, instead, she just explained it like.... “I can't hear myself think.”

“That's not it at all...” Nayeon crossed her arms, still puffing her cheeks up.

After a few minutes of silence, Nayeon began singing her annoying little tune again. Jeongyeon groaned, covering her ears as she watched the entire world getting soaked by rain as they stood underneath an overhang.

The streets had a small layer of water running over it. Jeongyeon had already gotten splashed by some passing cars already. Many puddles littered the sidewalk. No one could blame her for not being a very happy person at the moment.

“Hey look! Hoseokie~”

Nayeon pointed at two guys coming, one being her good friend Hoseok, and a rather tall fellow standing next to him. They were sharing one large umbrella.

“Hey! Over here!”

Hoseok paused. “Nayeon?”

He and his friend ran over to the two. Nayeon immediately jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and going on and on about how he had just saved the day.

“An _umbrella!_ Thank you~” Nayeon snatched it from the tall one's hand, holding it above her own head (and Jeongyeon's). The tall one blinked, confused whether to be angry or simply amazed how brazen this girl was.

Hoseok sighed, flipping his hood over his head. “Meet Im Nayeon, the energizer bunny.”

“I am curious as to who this friend is.” Jeongyeon stated.

“My name is Choi Junhong.” he quickly flipped on his own hood, then quickly put his hand out for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Yoo Jeongyeon.” she told him, shaking his hand. “I apologise about Nayeon, she's.... _interesting.”_

“Water, water, everywhere~” Nayeon gently sang once again, swaying back and forth, happy to be holding such a large umbrella. Jeongyeon simply facepalmed.

“I like her voice.” Junhong commented.

“At least _you_ like it, haha.”

“Since you stole our umbrella....” Hoseok pulled out a stack of papers, shoving it into Jeongyeon's hands. “Take this to the post office for us.”

“H-Hey wait a minute, it's not my fault--”

“Take care!”

They were already out of sight.

Jeongyeon's face soured, glaring at Nayeon. “This is all _your_ fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one last year but never posted it, oh well... posting it now!


End file.
